Crossroads
by samanthakc
Summary: Josh or Zack? That's the question which has been burning in her mind for a really long time. Which way will she choose to go. One-shot. This is my first fic so bear with me :


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher girls or any of its characters. (As much as I would love to own Zach ;) )**

**

* * *

**

"Cammie c'mon we have a briefing in an hour. If you don't hurry up we'll never get there." Zach's smiling face looked down to mine, his eyes soft.

"Wait wait, I'm coming! Jeez Zach, I-"

"Cammie! How long are you going to be? My parents are expecting us at the house for the pre-pie tasting contest!" Though his words were anxious his face couldn't look more relaxed.

I smiled at Josh. Then I turned around and smiled at Zach.

This was perfect.

Suddenly there was electricity in the air as both boys caught sight of each other. The air was suddenly thick, testosterone practically visible in front of our eyes.

It suddenly occurred to me that Josh and Zach were standing in a room together. I gave a sheepish smile as I waited for the outburst that was soon to come. I didn't have to wait long though.

"Cammie? What's he doing here?" Both boys shouted at me, their eyes accusing.

"Hey boys. Uhm you see...what this is...is that..."

Josh looked at me with hurt-filled eyes, "Cammie I thought you said that the two of you were over?"

I looked apologetically at Josh.

"I-i-i-i did b-b-but-"

"You said what?" Now Zach was the one that looked hurt.

I turned to Zach with a panic-filled expression, full of the apology that refused to form words.

"Zach, wait I-"

"So now you're choosing him over me?" Josh looked guttered, though not really suprised.

"No Josh I-"

"So you're choosing him? After all we've been through?"

"No! I hav-"

"Cammie you have to choose one of us. That's the only way this will work. You choose one of us, or we both leave," Josh said. Zach, for the first time ever, gave a nod of approval at Josh's words.

I couldn't choose between these two. It's almost impossible. But taking on last look at both boys I realised that they were serious; both of them would really leave me if I didn't choose one of them.

"I...I choose...I choose-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The dream shattered, but my worries still remained. The decision that's been haunting me for the past...I don't even know how long. No matter what was going on in my life, this question always remained my biggest worry. The one thing that I've been constantly losing sleep over: Josh or Zach?

Josh made it clear that he still had feelings for me and to be honest those feelings are mutual. But Zach...Zach was the same as me. The sun was shinning through my already-open curtains. A small piece of paper lying on my bedside table caught my eye. Sitting up in bed, I picked rubbed my eyes which were just adjusting to the light. I picked up the note that read:

Cammie,

I'm sorry that I can't be here with you today. I have important business to get done and now is the only time that I can do it. I hope that you won't be too bored at the Mansion. Don't go wandering off even though I'm not there. Remember that I'm always watching you.

Love Mom.

Great another boring day. Might as well get up.

I dragged myself to my mother's office and found that it was open. I walked over to her private kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal. Just as I was about to sit down, I did a double take and walked outside into the garden. After finishing my cereal I lay down on the perfectly-trimmed grass (which also prevented uninvited guests form sneaking in through the garden).

Summer break.

Shouldn't this be the peak of every teenagers' year?

Hell yeah.

But was it mine?

No way.

Once again I was confined in the comforts of my own "home" though not much of a home or a break when I was spending it doing what I always did when i was faced with being alone with nothing to do; wander the mansion.

First stop was the kitchen to bring back my empty bowl. Taking a little detour, I drifted past the Great Hall. Just seeing this place so empty reminded me of just how alone I actually was. Sighing I continued my little adventure.

Wandering the mansion was one of the many highlights of my alone time at the mansion, it gave me time to find more hiding spots and occasionally escape routes allowing me to be free from the high-security walls of The Gallagher Mansion.

My footsteps echoed down the empty hallway as I made my way to be favorite Cammie-found-top-secret hiding spot. I pulled back the curtains and stepped into the life size hole that brought back so many memories.

Sneaking out to see Josh.

Sneaking out to catch Zach.

Zach... Just thinking about him brought all the memories flooding back. Being flown ten feet above the ground suspended on a chord being held in his arms as we tried to save the academy.

His defensive face when he was trying to convince me that he was on our side.

The softness of his smile that contradicted the mischievous glint in his eye as he dipped me in the hallway for that one perfect kiss.

I could feel my cheeks turn red and I knew I was smiling like an idiot. Which was why I nearly pissed myself when I heard that painfully familiar voice say, "Hey Gallagher Girl."

"Jeez Zach! Do you have to scare the life out of me everytime we meet?" I pretended to be flustered and completely scared but mostly I was feeling sick. My stomach was churning so badly that i wouldn't be surprised if there were more than butterflies cantering around in there.

"What's wrong Gallagher Girl? So happy to see me but you just can't admit it?" he smirked.

"No. I-i-i-i-i just wa-a-nted to g-g-get s-s-some time alone," I said, my stammering giving me away. Damn it why did he have to be so smart, so sneaky, so absolutely gorgeous? He gave me another one of his famous smirks and I could tell that he knew I was mind-drooling over him.

"Cammie I came by today to let you know that I was thinking, that maybe we could, you know catch a movie or something?" He looked confident, the smile in his voice showed clearly that he knew that this was an offer I just couldn't refuse.

It irritated me to the max that he thought that I couldn't refuse him, no matter how true that statement was. Though despite my irritation I still gave him a smile that seemed a little too genuine and replied with, "Sure!"

It felt really nice to be out of the Mansion getting some fresh, no-care-in-the-world air of the town. The sun was out and the breeze was cool. My scarf fluttered in the wind. I kept my hands in my pocket, unsure about what I was supposed to do with them. A quick peek at Zach told me that he too had his hands stuffed in his pocket, though he radiated confidence and ease. I could feel paranoia, embarrassment and clumsiness radiate from me.

There were only two people in the world that could make me this clumsy. One person that could make me act like...like the kind of average head-over-heels boy-obsessed teenage girl.

Josh who was sweet and charming and...normal. His life was normal. My life was practically a CoveOps mission. In my future I saw myself propelling off the Eiffel Tower and hiding being multiple aliases. He saw his life as...well knowing his parents he would probably be taking over his family's pharmaceutical drug store. He would spend his days working, and dropping off his kids at soccer practice. He would go visit his parents and eat one of his mum's famous pies. He would find someone who made him happy, someone who could be there for him. Someone who could come home and have a talk at the dinner table about how gossipy some women were not how hard it is to disable an atomic bomb (not that its that hard, being my mother's daughter and all).

Sigh. "Hey Cammie you alright?" Zach's use of my actual name, not Gallagher Girl, caught me by surprise. He only called me that when he was really really serious.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

He gave me his you-can't-fool-me look and just waited for me to explain.

"Nothing. Everything's fine. Honestly." I tried to convince him that I really was fine. But my smile was too forced and my eyes gave me away.

"Cammie you know you can tell me anything right? I know how to keep a secret."

I gave him a genuine smile and said, "Yeah I know you can, it's just..." I looked down into my lap, not knowing how to tell Zach that what was bothering me was actually his presence. The question pounded in my mind.

Josh or Zach? Josh or Zach? Josh or Zach?

"Zach, I-"

My sentence was cut off when he grabbed my hands and looked straight at me."

"Cammie do you know why I'm here?"

"No, uhm I...don't."

I looked at my feet waiting for his reply. But he didn't say anything. Instead he lifted my chin and his soft brown eyes showed mixed feelings.

Confusion. Denial. Determination.

Then all of a sudden his lips were on mine. Every thought about practically everything vanished from my mind and all I could think about was how his lips felt like against mine. I let my eyes close as I submit to his kiss. But I couldn't bring myself to kiss him back. I was still so indecisive about the whole thing. The question burned in my mind, Josh or Zach?

"Josh! Will you hurry up, we're going to be late!" My chest twisted in pain as I heard the familiar voice of Dee Dee calling out to him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

It had just occurred to me that we were standing almost opposite Josh's parents' drug store. I pulled away from the kiss and turned to face Josh. As if sensing my presence he too turned to face me. His lips parted as if he wanted to say something.

I started to move towards him, and it felt like we were the only two left in the whole street, possibly the whole world. After a few short steps I was stopped by a hand pulling me back. I turned my head to see Zach, looking pained.

"Cammie..."

"Zach I'm sorry could you give me on minute?"

"I...Well I...sure." I gave him a grateful smile. I turned back to face Josh, only to find that he was walking away. It was as if someone shot an arrow through my chest, hitting me square in the heart. I turned back to Zach, only to find that he too was starting to turn away.

It was my nightmare all over again. I had to choose. Both boys were walking away and I needed to make a decision, and fast. But you can't choose. You can't live without both of them. I took one look at both boys.

And that's when it hit me. I couldn't just walk away from Zach. He was like my stronghold, the one thing that grounded me when I just couldn't stand up on my own. He was what brought me back to the real world after the initial shock of losing Josh. And now I was just letting him go. I was letting him walk away from me, just like I let Josh walk out of my life. And the funny thing is, seeing Josh walk away from me was like being burnt, a small burst of pain that left a mark but eventually healed. Watching Zach walk away, with his perfect hair shinning in the afternoon sun, well that kind of felt like I was burning in an fiery hell where I was all alone.

I had finally chosen.

I ran. "Zach!"

He turned around and I threw myself at him. And, being the Blackthorne Boy he was, he caught me and spun me around. After putting my feet safely on the ground he whispered, "Are you sure about this?" I smiled at him and pressed my lips against his.

"Definitely."

* * *

**How'd you like it? Well I'm new to the whole fanfiction thing so feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Okay so I'm not allowed to make a new chapter for this so I hope you guys get to see this :)**

To catch more Zach & Cammie moments look for:

**Same story, different place: A Zach & Cammie One-shot Archive**

I realise a lot of people, including me, who read the Gallagher Girls series are completely in love of the idea of Zach and Cammie so I decided to continue my idea of one-shot's between them. So look out for my next update, 'Same story, different place: A Zach & Cammie One-shot Archive,' COMING SOON! :D


End file.
